


It is best to have two

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Concern, Gen, Hope, Humor, Short Story, Worry, engineering deck, pre episode ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: when seeing the future.





	It is best to have two

Stamets looked from his station to see  Burnham across from him in  her green wrap around shirt with the embroidery of the captains rank and her arms were folded  as though he had done something hat he had completely forgot. Her hair was different, with thinned eyebrows, and she appeared to be in her prime for someone at the age of forty. She looked good at the age compared to most captains. Captain's lounging wear was constantly changing in star fleet so he wouldn't be surprised if he had missed the new uniforms. Stamets leaned up from his station.  
  
"Sorry, did I miss something, captain?" Stamets asked. Burnham raised her right eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, that's my thing!" Tilly apparated by the woman's side in the simple yellow shirt ontop of a black shirt. Tilly's hand reached out grabbing hold  onto the woman's waist with a pleased smile. Burnham looked over toward the woman lowering her eyebrow as Tilly simply glowed looking at the woman happily.  
  
 "Captain Tilly?" Stamets asked. "When did you leave the USS Cochrane?"  
  
The two women looked in the direction of the astromycologist.  
  
 "Lietenant Stamets, I have no rank," Burnham said.  The captains uniforms were replaced by the steel blues, field blues covering the deltas, and engineering orangish brown. The two women were young again. "Tilly has informed me  of the episodes you have been experiencing."  
  
"You had to tell her?"  Stamets asked.  
  
"She is part of the space family," Tilly said. "And she is my roommate. I needed to tell someone."  
  
 "As science specialist on the bridge,  I am obligated to help find another way to have another spore jump," Burnham said. "had you not told, we might have solved your problem by now."  
  
"So. . . you are not going to tell Hugh?" Stamets asked.  
  
 "He should be told if we cannot find a way to save you and use the spore drive at the same time," Burnham said.  
  
 "It is the logical thing to do," Tilly said.  
  
"If we do another jump, any time soon, I think my next episode is going to worse," Stamets said. "That is scary because Hugh is going to be there. If its done in the next twenty four hours, that's a risky point, and . . ."  
  
"Your brain can jump back if it is not done back to back," Burnham said.    
  
"I think so," Stamets said. He saw Burnham had the yellow shoulder additions and the golden theme to her uniform. Her ranking read captain on the delta. Tilly had one dot on the delta. The sight vanished leaving  a smile on the astromycologist's face. "I think you're going to be okay after the war. Both of you." Tilly and Burnham shared a glance.  
  
"Michael Burnham,  Ash Tyler, please report to the bridge," came from the intercomn.  
  
"We will start after your return," Stamets said.  
  
Burnham nodded then walked out of engineering up the stairs that Tilly's eyes were laid on.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?' Tilly asked out of concern.  
  
"I am better than all right," Stamets said, feeling comfortable. "I am okay."  
  
**The End.**


End file.
